


Good Boy Bad Boy

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Patron Minette Week 2013 (1-7 Dec) [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had a request for Courfeyrac domming Montparnasse and Jehan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy Bad Boy

Courfeyrac watched intently as the two young men before him kept in place, on their knees. There was a stark comparative between them, between Montparnasse’s skin that was the colour of and was as smooth as marble, and then Prouvaire’s with its uneven tan and the scars and ink covering its expanse, between Montparnasse’s face that was formal and almost aristocratic in its expressionless pose, and Prouvaire’s with its slight smile and amused expression, between Montparnasse’s carefully selected, perfect posture, and with Prouvaire’s more languid pose, with its lax limbs and loosely clasped hands.

”Kiss him, Montparnasse.” The darker haired man dipped forwards, keeping his wrists overtop each other at the base of his back as he did so, but Jehan had no such worries. As Montparnasse’s cherry-coloured lips touched against his, Jehan brought his hands up from behind him, cupping Montparnasse’s cheeks and leaning into the touch.

"Ah ah ah." Courfeyrac said, and then he had Prouvaire by the hair, pulling him back - not harshly - from Montparnasse’s mouth. The other gave a small sound of loss, but Prouvaire just looked up at Courfeyrac with that same, dreamy smile still painted across his countenance.

"Yes, sir?" He inquired in a mild tone, and Courfeyrac frowned at him.

"Do you know, Montparnasse, I think we need to teach this sweet little poet a lesson in obedience, hmm?" Montparnasse’s expressionless countenance altered, and a slight smirk appeared on his lips.

"Yes, sir." He said, and the way he said "sir" was so  _different_  to the way Jehan said it, so comfortable, so automatic, so reflexive - Prouvaire said the word as if it was an effort every time. Jehan grinned.

"But then, I think that’s what you wanted all along, isn’t it?" Courfeyrac asked, grinning himself as he leaned and caught Jehan’s lips in his own, capturing the poet’s mouth and making him let out a soft whimper as Courfeyrac bit at his lips and was harsh with the movement of his tongue, until Jehan let out a little gasp as he pulled back. 

"Yes, sir." Jehan admitted, swaying, and Courfeyrac chuckled. 

"Let’s make him scream, Montparnasse." Courfeyrac pulled Jehan up onto the bed, laying him out on his back before he settled behind Jehan, pulling his head into his own lap. Courfeyrac was still in his jeans and a shirt where Montparnasse and Prouvaire were entirely naked, and now Courfeyrac grabbed at Jehan’s bare wrists, holding them to his knees. "Up on top of him."

Montparnasse obeyed, straddling Prouvaire’s thighs and leaning to bite at his lips, dragging his nails down over the other man’s skin. Prouvaire yelped and tried to put his hands on Montparnasse’s hips, but Courfeyrac was still holding his wrists fast and preventing him from doing so. 

"Fuck your cock against his, Montparnasse." Courfeyrac said, his smile a knowing one. The other man looked reluctant to play at such a messy, ungraceful act, but then he lined his cock alongside Prouvaire’s and slowly rolled his hips forwards, drawing choked whines from the poet’s mouth.

"W-wait, that feels-  _please_ -” Prouvaire cried out as Montparnasse began to speed himself up, dragging his fingers over Prouvaire’s thighs and his hips and his waist. “ _More-“_  Jehan begged, but Courfeyrac just laughed at him, dipping to press his lips to Prouvaire’s despite the awkward positioning.

Jehan was quivering now, because he was younger than Courfeyrac and took less time to get off - Montparnasse, Courfeyrac knew, was probably eager to come  _right now_ , but he wouldn’t dare without Courfeyrac’s allowance. “Are you going to orgasm, you sweet little poet? Hmm?”

"Yes,  _yes_ , yes, I just-“

"Wrong." Courfeyrac said with amusement, voice sing-song, and Montparnasse pulled back.

“ _No!_ " Jehan protested, but Courfeyrac just grinned down at him.

"It’s a punishment, isn’t it? Montparnasse, you may come. Over him, if you please." And Montparnasse’s hand was quick across his own member, and he gasped in pretty little breaths as he bucked his hips into the circle of his own fingers.

His orgasm was pretty painted across Jehan’s skin, hiding black ink from tattoos on his thigh, and spattering across his stomach. Jehan’s cock gave a little twitch at his stomach, and he tried to buck his hips up, but it was a useless movement.

"Montparnasse, swap places with me."

"No, not  _again_ -” Prouvaire begged, but Courfeyrac hushed him.

"This is a punishment, Prouvaire." Jehan let out a loud noise, and did nothing short of  _pout_ , but let Montparnasse take his wrists for his next challenge. 


End file.
